sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Aeria Games
| industry = Computer and video games Interactive entertainment | products = | owner = | parent = ProSiebenSat.1 Media | homepage = Aeria Games | caption = | foundation = 2006 | location = Berlin, Germany }} Aeria Games, formerly known as Aeria Games and Entertainment, is an online game publisher. The corporate headquarters is in Berlin, Germany. Aeria Games, a subsidiary of ProSiebenSat.1 Media, operates an Internet gaming portal for massively multiplayer online games. It focuses on online games in multiple formats, client games, browser games, and mobile games. It publishes games for North America, South America and Europe. History Aeria Games was founded in Santa Clara, California as Aeria Games & Entertainment. Two years later they opened their first international office in Berlin, Germany, which later became the company's headquarter. On January 5, the company acquired ijji , 2012. The company also merged with Gamepot in late 2012. In February 2014, all its worldwide PC games business including its subsidiary Aeria Games Europe GmbH were sold to ProSiebenSat.1 Media. In May 2016, Aeria Games merged with Gamigo and let go 100 of their formerly 260 employees in Berlin. Its games are free-to-play and use a micropayment system to generate revenue (in-game item malls and advertising). Community As of July 2012, after the acquisition of Ijji the community has over 40 million registered members. Client games published * Shaiya – Fantasy MMORPG * WolfTeam – Sci-Fi FPS * Grand Fantasia – Anime-themed MMORPG * Eden Eternal – Anime-themed MMORPG * S4 League - Anime FPS * Aura Kingdom – Anime-themed MMORPG * Echo of Soul – Fantasy MMORPG * Twin Saga – Anime MMORPG * Ironsight – FPS – Developed by Wiple Games http://wiplegames.com/?page_id=53 Browser games published (Aeria Browser) * Wartune – Browser Based MMORTS/RPG http://www.aeriagames.com/playnow/wartune * DDTank – Turn-based Action Game Mobile games published * Heroes and Puzzles – Match 3 Mobile Game * Goal 1 – Football Manager Client games published via Aeria Ignite * Digimon Masters – Anime MMORPG Games no longer published by Aeria Games * Twelve Sky – Martial Arts RPG * Twelve Sky 2 – Martial Arts RPG * Metal Assault – Platform Shooter * GunZ: The Duel - Third Person Shooter * Golden Age – Browser Based MMORTS * Dreamlords – Strategy / Browser * Dream of Mirror Online – Fantasy RPG * Dynasty Warriors Online -Action MMORPG * Shin Megami Tensei: Imagine – Fantasy RPG * Pi Story – Fantasy RPG * Stone Age 2 – Fantasy RPG * Dragon Sky – Fantasy RPG * Luminary:Rise of GoonZu – Fantasy RPG * Latale – Fantasy RPG * Kitsu Saga – Fantasy RPG * Kingdom Heroes – Fantasy RPG * Project Torque – Action Driving * Perfect World – Fantasy MMORPG (Spanish Only) * Runes of Magic – Fantasy MMORPG (Spanish, Portuguese, Turkish) * Last Chaos – Fantasy RPG * Soldier Front - MMOFPS Game (rebrand of Special Force) * Soldier Front 2 - MMOFPS Game (rebrand of Special Force 2) * Immortalis – Fantasy CCG RPG * Lime Odyssey – Anime themed MMORPG http://www.aeriagames.com/forums/en/viewtopic.php?t=2481056 * Scarlet Blade – Sci-Fi/Fantasy MMORPG * Alliance of Valiant Arms – Military FPS * DK Online – Fantasy MMORPG http://www.aeriagames.com/forums/en/viewtopic.php?t=2480852 * Bless - Fantasy MMORPG http://www.inven.co.kr/webzine/news/?news=179261 * Battlefield Heroes – Cartoon-styled TPS * Need for Speed: World – Action Driving * Maestia – Fantasy MMORPG * Chaos Heroes Online – MOBA * F.E.A.R. Online – Horror FPS * Dragomon Hunter –Anime MMORPG * Ministry of War – History-based MMORTS * Lord of Ages – History-based Based MMORTS * Call of Gods – Browser Based MMORTS * Heroes of Gaia – Browser Based MMORTS * Lord of Ultima – Browser Based MMORTS * Crystal Saga – Browser Based RPG * Command & Conquer: Tiberium Alliances – Browser Based MMORTS * Star Supremacy – Sci-fi browser MMORTS * Pirate Galaxy – Sci-fi browser MMORPG * Dawn of Gods – Mobile Real Time Strategy * Tuff Tanks – Turned-Based Artillery Shooter * Eden Eternal – Monster Arena – Fantasy RPG * Armygeddon – Turn-Based Strategy * Monster Paradise – Fantasy CCG RPG * Pirate Maidens – Pirate CCG RPG * Magimon – Fantasy CCG RPG * Immortalis – Fantasy CCG RPG * Battles and Monsters – Fantasy CCG RPG * Drakensang Online – Action MMORPG * Ragnarok Online 2 – Fantasy MMORPG * Stronghold Kingdoms – Client Based MMORTS * Age of Conan: Unchained – Fantasy MMORPG * Turf Battles – MMO PK(PVP) References External links * Aeria Games official English language website, with links to the games offered by the company. * Aeria Browser page with Aeria Games' browser games listed all together. * Aeria Mobile page with Aeria Games' mobile games portfolio. Category:Browser-based game websites Category:Companies based in Santa Clara, California Category:Video game companies established in 2006 Category:Video game companies of the United States Category:Video game websites Category:Video game companies of Germany